


Is it too late prompt

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Writing Prompt, hurt robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: I have an idea for some much needed Ivo angst that involves unexpected love confessions. All starts when there's an attempt on Ivo life.Please someone write this, I need more Ivo angst in my life.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Is it too late prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to gawd this makes sense

The general idea is that some other agency or country had hired someone to take Ivo out during some kinda of filed testing of his latest badniks.

Some point the assassin makes their move and is able to make his shot before the surrounding agents are able too take them out, leaving Stone putting pressure onto Ivo wound / barking orders at the other agents to call in the incident and calling the closets hospital. After gathering up Ivo carefully as possible and stone holding onto Ivo trying to keep him awake, and this point Ivo decides this is a good time to confess his feelings to Stone just in case he doesn't make it. 

Possible ends with Stone taking care of Ivo / leave the ending up to the writer


End file.
